Amyloid deposits occur in 2 location in body organs: interstitium and blood vessels. Of 54 patients with cardiac amyloid causing cardiac dysfunction studied in our laboratory, 53 (98%) had amyloid deposits involving both interstitium and blood vessels and 1 (2%) had amyloid deposits limited to blood vessels. Because only 2 other patients with amyloid limited to blood vessels have been reported, to our knowledge, a brief summary of our case appears justified. The patient was a 61-year-old woman who presented at age 56 years with inflammed eyelids, and work-up at that time disclosed the presence of immunoglobulin A (IgA)-myeloma. She received chemotherapy. At age 58 years (about 36 months before death), she developed chest pain diagnosed ans angina pectoris and she was treated with isosorbide dinitrate and propranolol. She died suddenly at home. Necropsy disclosed amyloid deposits in blood vessels in virtually every body organ other than the brain without amyloid deposits in the interstitium of any body organ. The deposits involved the blood vessels in some organs--the heart, lungs, bowel, and skin--to a much greater extent than those in other organs. The deposits severely narrowed the lumens of many vessels but no organ infarcts occurred. The deposits were limited to the small intraorgan blood vessels.